


My View

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Implied Relationships, Just warning ya'll, Multi, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld Is Subject X (Kingdom Hearts), Wayfinder Trio (Kingdom Hearts), different POVs baby!, mentions of abuse for my baby Xion, this is really sad okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Short stories for each person in Wayfinder Squad, Destiny Squad, and Sea Salt Family.
Kudos: 5





	1. Sora-Sacrifice For Light

I’m the one that can wield the Keyblade  
But I’m no master of it  
I know that I wasn’t the original chosen one

But…

There are so many people in need of me   
Their hearts touching the darkness   
Their pain and suffering every day  
The darkness taking control 

People... losing hope...

But I’ll push through!   
I will keep fighting the darkness   
I will always return the light to people’s hearts  
I will save my friends whatever it takes  
Even at the cost is my own heart   
the cost of my own life

It has to be me  
I’ll protect the light with a wide grin on my face  
After all, this boat runs on happy faces


	2. Riku-Wielder Of Both Light And Darkness

The darkness   
A powerful force   
A force I gave into when I was young   
“Keep fighting back with the light”  
They tell me that all the time, especially Mickey   
But they don’t know what it’s like  
What it’s like to have a constant fight against something you can’t control 

It’s tempting honestly   
Being able to have infinite power  
The strength I could have   
The strength to protect others

I can’t  
I promised 

He gave me this power for a reason  
I reached for the darkness once now look where I am  
I’ll never be the same  
I’ve lost more than I care to count  
They still forgave me though

Them.

Their light is so much stronger than my own  
I find it keeps me grounded  
Heh, those two idiots  
They help more than they know  
As long as I have their light I think I’ll be fine...


	3. Kairi-Princess Of Pure Light

Why can’t I be with them?

They always go out to fight   
Get to see new things  
Meet new people   
Save lives and worlds  
Constantly protecting the light

I’m strong too  
I can fight  
I can save lives  
I can protect the light  
I’ve been given this Keyblade for a reason!

As soon as I was called a “princess of heart” I was seen as an object   
Always protected   
Always left behind   
Always forgotten 

Days gone by with me doing nothing   
I don’t care what happens to me  
I just want to be with them   
Helping in some way  
Fighting 

Like the people in my grandmother’s story  
All of them fighting with the strength of their heart  
I can do that  
Maybe waiting Isn’t good enough 


	4. Naminé-Lonely Witch

Linking the memories   
Piecing them back together   
That’s all I’m good for

Looking _over_ the adventures, not living them  
Looking _over_ the bonds, not making them  
Looking _over_ the friendships, not experiencing them  
The promises 

_A_ promise 

A promise to be friends for _real_  
You won’t remember our promise  
Won’t remember anything of me   
We won’t be friends   
We couldn’t be friends 

I don’t exist   
I don’t exist in anyone’s heart...  
I’m sorry for what I’ve done


	5. Roxas-Nobody Of A Hero

Why am I here?  
What is the purpose for me existing?  
“You Feel nothing because you are nothing”  
That’s what they always say  
“You can’t feel anything”  
“Your purpose is to follow orders”  
I’m just a nobody   
A mindless broken clone as they would put it

358 days  
That’s how long I’ve put up with this  
The constant missions  
The icing on the cake with Axel and  
 ~~X I 0 /\/~~

Until I met this girl   
Naminé ...  
She’s been piecing a boys memories back together   
She told me that this boy needs me to complete him

Sora...

He’s My somebody   
He has been sleeping for a year  
During that year I’ve been taking his memories   
He needs those memories to wake up  
But that means 

I have to leave everything behind

I’m willing to take that risk  
No one would miss me anyways  
  
I trust Sora  
He’ll make up the difference  
He’ll do what’s right  
He’ll find a way  
I just know he will


	6. Axel/Lea-Pretend Nobody

He’s gone

Yet I still came to watch the sunset and eat ice cream like we always did at the end of the day

I bought three ice creams

Why three?  
I only remember it being me and him

We’d sit here and watch the sunset as our ice cream slowly started to melt  
I miss his smile  
His smile was so bright and cheerful   
It seemed like he had his own heart  
It was so comforting to know that I had someone to talk to at the end of every day  
He made me feel like I had a heart  
But now it’s just empty  
  
It’s weird   
I feel like I miss someone else badly  
Like it wasn’t just me and him  
There was this other person   
But I can’t remember who

I remember their smile for some reason   
I feel their warm light every now and then  
But who were they?

It can’t be… _her_ or… Isa

God, Isa...

  
So who else?  
Another organization member maybe?  
No, that doesn’t feel right  
Huh. feel. I can do that again

I should head back  
No good crying  
alone...  
I will get them back, all of them


	7. Xion-Forgotten Puppet

Number XIV No. i or Xion   
Was the name I learned to call my own   
But who am I?   
What was my purpose?  
Is this name truly my own?  
I was _told_ I was important to this organization because I could wield the Keyblade

So I was sent on multiple missions with other members of the organization   
Organization XIII as I was told  
Most of its members were… odd  
Most of them didn’t care and always left soon after the mission was complete  
They all shared one thing in common though; their fear for one member, Saïx  
Honestly, he scares me too  
He likes to hurt me  
Not just physically but verbally too  
I don’t know why  
Maybe because I’m broken  
Everyone calls me that

But there was this one member that was different from the rest  
Number XIII Roxas  
He could wield a Keyblade too  
He was so kind to me  
He was always worried about me, unlike the others  
We were told we don’t have hearts, but Roxas seemed different   
He always had a smile on his face when I saw him  
I could feel that something was inside his chest  
It might not be a heart but something was there

I remember one day after our mission together, Roxas told me “you deserve the icing on the cake!”  
I didn’t know what that was   
But he grabbed my hand and took me to the top of a clock tower  
I looked out from the top of the tower to see a beautiful sunset stretched out on the vast horizon  
He sat down beside me and handed me a blue ice cream on a wooden stick  
It was sweet-but salty  
Me and Roxas would sit at the top of the clock tower and watch the sunset every day since then   
One day caught me by surprise though  
While me and Roxas were watching the sunset another organization member came  
Number VIII Axel  
Axel was one of the older members   
When Roxas introduced me to Axel I was a little nervous, but soon all three of us become close friends   
We would eat ice cream and watch the sunset every day at the end of our missions  
I enjoyed our time there   
It was perfect 

But good things aren’t meant to last   
I kept having memories that weren’t mine  
Seeing people I’ve never met before  
I was told by this girl, Naminé, I was stealing memories from a boy  
Sora  
I was also stealing Roxas’ powers and abilities as well  
I was trying to subconsciously be my own person, as the boy with long silver-blue hair had told me   
Create my own heart

From the start, I was someone else   
A forgotten puppet never supposed to exist   
Roxas...I’m out of time…  
I very much enjoyed our time together  
Please don’t cry  
We’ll be together again  
I promise…  
I’ll be back... 


	8. Saïx/Isa-berserker Boy

I remember that fateful day  
The day we snuck into that castle  
The day I lost my heart  
The day I lost myself  
The day I lost that girl  
The day I lost…  
Him…

I try to not care nor think about him  
But he is always there  
Chatting and “laughing” with those two children  
I don’t understand why he does it  
It’s clearly fake  
There’s no way it true wholehearted laughter  
It’s not possible!  
Yet, he seems to feel  
As soon as those two brats came into view he doesn’t want to work  
He wants to stay and eat ice cream with them

Our goal from the start was; help the leader of Organization XIII and get information about where that girl is  
My part in this task has always stayed the same   
His has changed  
He has betrayed us and has given his meaningless life for a stupid reason  
Heh, what a fool

It seems everyone has a Keyblade now  
He just decided to join this trend  
What does he think his part in this is?  
Play pretend with a mouse, a duck, a dog and a bunch of underage children?  
He is an absolute idiot!  
Yet I’m the one dying within his arms  
Maybe I’m the fool

I’m back  
My heart restored  
I’ve granted not just his forgiveness but all of his friend’s forgiveness as well  
When I returned we made an oath  
We were going to find our female friend  
Bring her back with us  
And we were going to do it together  
We will find her


	9. Aqua-Fallen Master

It feels like I’ve been walking for years  
Alone   
With no end  
I can tell my heart is slowly but surely giving in to the darkness that surrounds me in every direction   
It’s losing its light   
Normally I wouldn’t be scared of losing my light because I know I have my friends to show me back  
But I’m not sure if my friends have any more light within them either  
I’m not sure what’s happening to them

I’m the only one who knows where Ven is resting  
Ven…  
I risked my freedom in the realm of light of Terra and who knows what happened after that  
Terra…  
My two special friends, my special boys  
I miss them  
Every step I take further into this realm is another moment I miss them

I’m scared   
Every now and then I feel a strong light   
Or powerful darkness   
Difference doesn’t matter at this point  
It’s all the same   
But I recognize this light   
It couldn’t...  
He’s reaching for me...

Ven... Terra... I’m sorry...  
I will come back to you both

I’ll be a little late Ven, but you’ll wake up soon  
I promise  
I’ll find you Terra and free you from that terrible darkness that sleeps within you  
I... promise...


	10. Terra-Vessel Of Darkness

I failed   
Failed my lost friends   
Failed my dead Master  
Failed my darkened self 

The darkness took hold of me  
Its strength, crushing  
Its sent, strong  
Its power, unbearable

I couldn’t stop it  
I was lied to  
I was tricked  
I was used   
Just for Xehanort’s own plans

I killed my Master just for _his_ pleasure  
I kicked Aqua away just for _him_ _again_  
I hurt Ven just because of Xehanort! 

I will take back what’s mine  
I will avenge my friends and my Master  
I shall wait  
Wait for Xehanort’s unwelcome return

One day I will set this right  
I will return to this land  
And protect my friends!


	11. Ventus-Sleeping heart

I lost all of my friends in a war with no end  
I can’t remember them   
Because my memories are lost in my heart

My heart is damaged 

The darkness inside me was painfully ripped out of me, neatly in half  
I fell into a deep sleep I couldn’t wake up from  
Because I destroyed the X-blade which was made from my light

My heart is damaged

I lost both my friends again   
Because they tried to protect me

My heart is damaged!

When will it stop...  
When can we forget about everything and watch the stars together and smile...  
Like we used to...  
It’s all my fault   
If I just never existed none of this would’ve happened

If I…  
Were in a situation where I would be in danger of hurting my friends...  
I would probably ask them to...  
To...   
Erase me first…

Please…  
It hurts too much

  
My heart...

Is damaged


	12. Vanitas-Hurting Boy

I am darkness! Nothing else!  
I feel no light   
No happiness, no warmth   
Just pain, and suffering constantly   
Every moment of my existence is a sharp knife being stabbed into my empty “heart”  
An endless cycle of constant despair

Why...  
Why me?!  
What is the importance of my existence?!  
Why couldn’t I just stay with you?!  
When will the pain stop!?  
When can I stop fearing every moment of god damn my life!?

...It’s all Your fault  
You took everything away from me!  
Striped me clean of everything that’s important!  
My face!  
My light!  
My heart!  
My life!  
Taken away by you!  
Now I’m going to steal from you!  
Starting with your precious little friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you were wonder what the implied relationships were it was pretty much Roxas/Xion, Lea/Isa, Aqua/Terra, and Sora/Kairi  
> comments are welcome and appreciated!   
> also, follow me on Insta @_originaldreamer06


End file.
